finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IV: The After Years version differences
The following is a list of version differences between the various ports of Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Mobile phone Original version. Released between February 18, 2008 (Prologue: Return of the Moon and Ceodore's Tale: The last of the Red Wings) and December 24, 2008 (Final tale, Part Two : Planet Eater). Japan only. WiiWare Release digitally on the Wii Shop Channel starting June 2009 until September (USA, Europe)/December (japan) 2009. *First release to be available outside Japan. *The Prologue, Ceodore's Tale and Kain's Tale have been blended together, certain items from Ceodore's challenge dungeon can be found in Kain's. PlayStation Portable The PSP release marks the first time the game can be obtain physically. This version has been release in March (Japan) and April (USA, Canada, Europe) 2011. *Bundle with Final Fantasy IV and a new tale: Final fantasy IV: ~interlude~. *Feature a brand new opening video in the style of the DS opening of Final Fantasy IV. *A gallery and bestiary option for all games are included. *Ceodore's and Kain's tales are now separate. Ceodore's bonus dungeon has been restored. *The three final tales (the Gathering's Tale: The Moon's Gravity, Final Tale Part One: True Moon and Final Tale Part Two: Planet Eater) are blended together and renamed The Crystals: The Planet Eater. *New high definition sprites that are more in-line with the 20th Anniversary Editions of Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II for the PlayStation Portable. *The player can switch between the DS or SNES versions of the music. *Like Final Fantasy VI, players can select a new wallpaper for menus and dialogue boxes. There are a maximum of four choices. *On the status screen of a character, If a stat is augmented thanks to their equipments the number will be displayed in yellow, if it is reduced, then the color will be red. *In the vein of the DS version, an auto-battle feature has been included and can be activated if the player pushes Select during a fight. It also speeds up the battle animation. *Lost Babil, a new Superboss, can be challenged after completing the game. *The credits, available at the end of each tale, have been removed. Except for the one that played when the game is completed. Android, IOS and Steam Release on November 24, 2013. *The control system has been altered to be more suitable to the handheld console. *Graphics are taken directly from the iOS version of Final Fantasy IV. *A minimap is present on the upper left of the screen. *Achievements have been implemented. *The Band mechanic has been revamped. *Monsters yield more experience than their 2D counterparts, but remain the same in the other areas. *Lunar Dragon, Lunar Leviathan, Lunar Odin and Lunar Bahamut are added as the new superbosses of the game. *The party can return to Earth by selecting the Float crystal during the Crystals. *The Challenge Dungeons are gone. The majority of their items can be bought on the True Moon if they are not available to buy on Earth or as an item drop. *The Developers' Room has been removed. Therefore, it is impossible to exchange Lustful Lali-hos for Discovery Books. *The level limit has been removed for all the main characters. Due to this, the Unknown Man and Young Porom can now reached level 99. *A New Game+ feature has been added: The level, HP and MP of all main Character are past into the new game. Leonora, Palom and Porom may retain the Dualcast command. *A continue option has been added. If the party loses a battle, it will be brought back before said battle by choosing the option on the tittle screen. **Due to this, the Eblan Four cannot die in this version. Gekkou's choice in his section has also been removed. *Calca and Brina only need two Mythril Springs to be repaired and a boss battle with Two Quarto Puppets is mandatory. *Some areas have been altered: **The Agart Mine has its third floor removed. **The Lunar Subterrane has a save point added on B12 in the Lunarians' Tales. **The Subterrane on the True Moon has been altered. Each of the bosses have now a dedicated floor which is a reminiscence of the place they are encountered in Final Fantasy IV. All floors after B8 have been cut and replace by floor directly taken of the Lunar Tunnel and the Lair of the Father. The items obtained in treasure boxes have also been modified. **The Depths has been reduced to 13 Floors. All the retro bosses are gone. Their items can be found in treasure boxes scattered across the Subterrane and its floors. Monsters are now encountered in its latest floor where there weren't any before. Steam only changes Release on May 12, 2015. *The touchscreen function has been removed, a controller or a keyboard can be used instead. *Cloud saving is available. Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years